You Don't See Me
by infinitykat
Summary: A song fic - H/H. From a Josie and the pussycats. Both harry and hermione don't think the other notices


You Don't See Me 

By infinitykat 

Intro: Okay, he's my first go at a song fic. This is it, so please R/R. It's an H/Hr so if you like R/H or H/G (weirdos) then this is not for you. The song is 'You Don't See Me' by Josie and the Pussycats. It's the best movie ever, go see it! 

A/N: nothing belongs to me - sadness, eh? __

This is the place where I sit   
This is the part where I love you too much   
This is as hard as it gets   
Cus' I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough 

Hermione and Ron sat on the bleachers of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch, rooting their best friend Harry on his search for the snitch.   
'Yes- only friends,' thought Hermione sadly. 'Oh why doesn't he notice me?'   
'Because you've acted like you haven't noticed him, you stupid girl," said an annoying voice in her head.   
'Shut up!' she screamed in her head, 'You know it's been hard.'   
'How about telling him?' __

I'm here if you want me   
I'm yours you can hold me   
I'm empty and taken and tumblin'   
And breaking 

Harry fought hard against his thoughts in pursuit of the snitch, but to no avail. He glanced down at the two specks that were Hermione and Ron. He could make out Hermione's beautiful hair blowing on the gentle breeze coming through the pitch.   
'So beautiful..." thought Harry.   
'Yes. Even the famous Harry Potter can't tell a girl he's in love with her," said the voice he dreaded.   
'But she doesn't see me that way- right?' __

'Cus you don't see me   
and you don't need me   
and you don't love me   
the way I wish you would   
the way I know you could 

As an early birthday present during the summer, Hermione's parents bought her a guitar. She was very thankful because after she learned to play, (which was easy- Hermione was good at everything she tried) she could use music to get her feelings out. Especially the ones she decided not to discuss with her certain best friends. But now was the time to break through, to actually tell them, or rather, him. When Hermione found out about the talent show Dumbeldore was trying out, she signed up immediately. 

_I dream of a world where you understand   
That I dream a million sleepless nights_

One sunny afternoon, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the library, studying.   
"Pass the History book please," said Harry, looking up from his work. Hermione went pick it up, but got lost in Harry's beautiful eyes and let the book slip from her fingers with a dull thud.   
"Oh!" said Hermione, bending over to pick it up. Harry bent over at the same time and their foreheads collided.   
"Ow!" said Harry, rubbing his forehead and smiling that made Hermione melt. She blushed and sat back up, becoming very interesting in her Muggle Studies book. __

I dream of fire when you're touching my hand   
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights   
I'm speechless and faded   
It's too complicated   
Is this how the book ends   
Nothing but good friends 

As the talent show grew nearer, Hermione became more and more nervous.   
'What if he doesn't get the message, what if he thinks we're just friends, what if he thinks I'm talking about Ron? (A/N grooooss)' 

Almost all of the school packed into the Great Hall, where the tables where pushed back, and rows of chairs were set up, being an audience to a huge stage. The stage had purple velvet hangings and black interior, so the person on the stage would show up better. The bright lights were now directed on Dumbledore, who was showing the students where to sit.   
"Now- Gryffindors over there, Slytherins over here, Hufflepuff in the back, and Ravenclaws over here. Good, now if you'd all become silent, we can get this show started." Hermione stood backstage, nervously wringing her hands. Her guitar was hung from her neck with a leopard spotted strap. Rosa, one of Hermione's friends from New York, had immediately gotten it for her when she found out Hermione got a guitar.   
"Calm down, Herm-oine. If he doesn't get the message, I'll tell him myself," said Rosa reassuringly.   
"No Rosa! Let's just do this and um...hope for the best," said Hermione, straightening her pigtail braids that Rosa insisted on doing before they left their dorm. Rosa strummed her own guitar, making sure it was ready to help Hermione tell her tale.   
"GRANGER! You're next!" someone yelled. Hermione gulped and approached the stage with Rosa. They watched as a Ravenclaw 4th year finished his comedy act, getting a few more laughs from the crowd.   
"Good luck you guys!" Kate said. She, Marcella, and Nicole were dressed as Josie and the pussycats (A/N cool- I do own something. Well, not really. That's just me and my friends) and where going to perform another Josie song.   
"Thanks, we'll need it," said Rosa.   
"And now- Hermione Granger and Rosa McNally," announced Dumbledore, shooting a welcoming arm in their direction. Hermione and Rosa climbed on to the stage and slowly approached the stools sitting near the edge. They looked onto the crowd, who were looking at them with great interest.   
"GO MIONE!" yelled Ron, waving at them. Hermione began to strum her guitar. 

"_This is the place where I sit   
This is the part where I love you too much   
This is as hard as it gets   
Cus' I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough _

I'm here if you want me   
I'm yours you can hold me   
I'm empty and taken and tumblin'   
And breaking 

'Cus you don't see me   
and you don't need me   
and you don't love me   
the way I wish you would   
the way I know you could 

I dream of a world where you understand   
That I dream a million sleepless nights   
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand   
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights 

I'm speechless and faded   
It's too complicated   
Is this how the book ends   
Nothing but good friends 

'Cus you don't see me   
and you don't need me   
and you don't love me   
the way I wish you would" 

By now, Rosa had joined in and she was cooing softly as Hermione sang the lyrics. 

_'The way I wish you would... _

This is the place in my heart   
This is the place where I'm falling apart   
Isn't this just where we met   
Is this the last chance that I'll ever get' 

Hermione looked at Harry and then closed her eyes as she sang more, pouring her emotions into the song. 

_'I wish I was lonely   
Instead of just stony   
Crystal and see-through   
And not enough to you _

'Cus you don't see me   
and you don't need me   
and you don't love me   
the way I wish you would 

'Cus you don't see me   
and you don't need me   
and you don't love me   
the way I wish you would   
the way I know you could' 

Hermione finished to eruption of applause from the audience, most of them amazed that Hermione Granger, the book worm, was so musically talented. Only one person sat so stunned in his seat, he could not even put his hands together to clap. 

Harry. 

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Hermione quickly left the stage. She sat down on a bench, watching everyone else rehearsing, oblivious to her pain. To this thought she started to silently weep into her hands.   
'It's true- he thinks it's true- he doesn't love me,' she thought sadly. Now she was crying not too silently. Hermione felt someone sit down by her and take her into his or her arms. Looking up, expecting to see Rosa, she saw Harry. She wrapped her arms around his middle, crying into his shoulder.   
Harry softly stroked her hair, then whispering into her ear, "shh...I understand. I love you." She abruptly stopped crying and pulled away to look into his eyes.   
"You do?" she whispered, sniffing. He nodded slowly. "Oh Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She only pulled away to kiss him. 

THE END! 

A/N: you like, you buy? Hehe. Please R/R! I always hear songs that remind me of these two, and I wanna know if I should write more song fics. C ya! 


End file.
